next episode of one tree hill
by advent kisa
Summary: this is what i think will happen in the next episode of one tree hill


Hey. I decided to write a fic for the next episode of one tree hill. Here you go

Pain 

Peyton screamed as she saw fake Derrick's hand come down. She ducked and jumped away.

She moved up the stairs and watched fearfully as fake Derrick slowly followed, "Peyton. I couldn't have you last time, I'm gonna get you this time."

"No. Both my dad and brother are here. They'll stop you."

"Haha Peyton you're funny. I know their not here. Now I can have you." He lunged for her and grabbed her arm but she grabbed his hair and slammed it against the wall.

Peyton ran up into her room and shut and locked the door.

Fake Derrick followed and hit the door several times but it wouldn't budge.

Peyton realized her cell phone was on the kitchen table.

Peyton screamed when fake Derrick kicked in her bedroom door. Derrick grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He put his hand over her mouth. She bit him but that didn't even phase him.

Derrick dragged her down the stairs but stopped when he heard someone knock on the door. He knew it was Lucas.

Lucas knocked a couple more times. "Well, I guess that's my answer…" He walked down the walkway sad.

Derrick looked out the window and then looked at Peyton, "He's leaving. I'm surprised. I would never let you go that easily."

Derrick pulled her to the door leading down to her basement and he opened it.

He pushed Peyton down the stairs and closed the door behind them.

Peyton stood at the bottom of the stairs and screamed as loud as she could.

Derrick came up behind her and whispered, "That won't help Peyton. Lucas left already. And there's no one here to help you."

Derrick shoved her into a seat and walked over to her. He pulled out a long switchblade. He hit her in the face with his fist.

She started bleeding. Blood was falling from her nose and some from her mouth.

She looked up and screamed.

Then she heard her cell phone ringing. It was down here!

Derrick picked it up and looked at the collar id. It said Lucas.

Derrick laughed and turned it on and off, Peyton started crying.

Derrick walked up to her, "Don't cry dear Peyton. I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again.

----------------------At the dance---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas hung up his phone. Sighing, he put it back in his pocket.

Nathan and Haley came up to him. Haley looked at Lucas worriedly; "Do you think she's ok? She should have answered."

Nathan looked down, "Haley… maybe she's still angry about what happened… let's leave her alone for awhile. Then we can go talk to her after this is over."

Haley looked surprised, "How could you say that? She's one of your friends. You should be worried about her to Nathan."

Nathan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked off with Haley hurriedly following him.

Lucas walked over to where his mom and Dan were talking by the punch table. His mom poured him a glass, "Lucas… I'm guessing she's not coming?"

Lucas shook his head while he downed the glass of punch. He slammed the glass down on the table and walked off.

Karen looked supprised but didn't go after Lucas. Dan looked at Karen then at Lucas's retreating back. "I think I'm gonna go talk to him Karen. I'm worried."

Karen nodded then pulled Dan into a hug.

Dan walked over to where Lucas was sitting at a small table; he sat down across from Lucas.

"Lucas, is something wrong? What's troubling you son?"

Lucas looked up, "Don't call me son. I'm not your son. I can't talk to you. You killed Keith. I hate you, you bastard."

Lucas got up and walked over to where Nathan and Haley were.

Dan got up and walked over to Karen who overheard the conversation. "Dan… how could you? I loved him… he was the father of my baby." Karen slapped Dan across the face and walked into the bathroom.

Lucas looked at Nathan, "I'm just gonna sit over there… I need to think."

Nathan nodded and continued the slow dance with Haley.

--------------------------With Peyton and Fake Derrick-------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat on the chair watching Derrick fearfully. "Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?"

Derrick looked at her and laughed, "I want you Peyton. I'm gonna take you and never give you back to anyone ever again."

Peyton looked scared. Tears started falling down her face.

Derrick moved over, "I love you Peyton. What do you say now?"

Peyton looked scared, "I-I love you to Derrick. Please let me go now."

Derrick laughed. "Hell no."

He brought out a gun and set it across from her. He sat down next to it. "We'll just wait till Lucas comes and try's to save you."

---------------------------------------The dance------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked over to Nathan, "Hey I'm gonna go. I'm worried about Peyton."

Nathan sighed, "Alright. See you later Lucas."

Lucas waved as he walked out the door.

When Lucas got to Peyton's house he tried to open the door, it opened easily.

He walked into the hall and saw that the basement door was slightly open.

He walked over to it and walked slowly downstairs.

He saw Peyton but no one else was in the room. He ran over to her and took off the bind around her mouth. "Peyton. Are you alright?"

"No Lucas. It's a trap." She pointed over to where Derrick was hidden.

Lucas looked up and saw Derrick holding the gun. "Which one Peyton? You or your precious boyfriend?"

Lucas stood in front of Peyton, "Leave us alone you bastard."

Derrick clicked the gun, "I guess it's you then."

Peyton screamed, "No. No Lucas you can't do this. Please no."

She pushed him away but she walked forward and tried to hit Derrick.

Derrick pulled away and two bullets were heard in the air…

Peyton looked down there sat Lucas clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Peyton moved down but winced, there was a hole in her stomach… she fell on her knees and laid her head on Lucas's leg.

Lucas reached down weakly "Peyton, you can still run. Go!"

Peyton looked up at him, "no Lucas. I'm not going to leave you here. I love you to much."

The three of them heard people in the house. It sounded like Nathan and Haley.

Lucas sighed, "No… Haley… Nathan…."

Derrick laughed, "Yes…. Haley... Nathan…"

Nathan opened the door and walked down. When he got to the bottom he saw the three of them and immediately reached down. "Lucas. Lucas are you ok?"

Lucas looked up. "No Nathan. I'm not. I can barely breath."

Haley came down and screamed. "Peyton, Lucas. How could you do this Derrick?"

Derrick laughed, "I want Peyton. And I'm not going until I have her."

Nathan stood up. "You bastard. Go to hell!"

Nathan ran at Derrick and hit him. Derrick stumbled back a little.

Derrick grabbed Nathan by the head and slammed it into the wall.

Nathan fell and Haley screamed.

Lucas got up on his knee painfully. Peyton tried to do the same.

Haley moved down and sat next to Lucas. While Fake Derrick pointed the gun at Haley. "Come on Peyton. Try and save her."

Peyton looked scared, "Please don't. I can't even move right."

Derrick moved forward and Haley moved back, scared.

Derrick held the gun higher, "Die Haley." He shot her… and Haley fell to the floor.

Lucas yelled, "No! Haley!"

Lucas looked behind Fake Derrick. There stood Whitey.

Whitey moved and grabbed Derrick. Derrick tried to hit Whitey but couldn't.

Lucas got up and moved forward slowly and said, "Die Derrick."

Lucas grabbed the gun and hit Derrick with it. Then he turned it around and shot derrick in the chest.

Derrick fell instantly.

Whitey moved back and looked at Lucas who kneeled on the ground, covering his chest wound.

"Lucas… I called the cops. They're on their way here right now."

Lucas looked up and winced.

Lucas heard the siren… and watched men come down the stairs with stretchers. He watched them lift Haley up on one. Nathan on another. Then Peyton. Now he felt himself being lifted on one.

In the ambulance they patched him up and let him out.

He walked around and finally saw Peyton and Nathan. They were both crying.

"Guys. What's wrong?"

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Haley's dead Lucas. She's dead. My wife is dead."

Nathan sank to his knees and hit the ground; "I loved her. Now she's gone.'

Lucas fell next to him and cried.

Peyton looked down and let tears form. Haley, she thought. I'll never forget you.

After a while Lucas stood. And walked toward the direction of his house.

And Peyton walked toward her house and went inside, while Whitey sat next to Nathan. Neither talking.


End file.
